1. CROSS-REFERENCE
The invention disclosed and claimed herein is related to the inventions disclosed and claimed in applications Ser. Nos. 08/727,096 (now abandoned) and 08/879,436, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,223 and 08/876,786 which were filed on Oct. 8, 1996, Jun. 20, 1997 and Jun. 17, 1997, respectively, and which are assigned to the same assignee as the instant invention.